


lurking for love

by whistlingwindtree



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego and Eudora) [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, diego's hang ups, diego's knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Eudora Patch is at her new partner Diego's place snooping around. She's not prepared for the consequence.





	lurking for love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djaqsscarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djaqsscarlett/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt 'ouch' from djaqsscarlett. Sorry, I messed up and did the wrong prompt girl!

“Ouch!” Eudora hissed, drawing her hand back. She was at her new partner’s place to drop off a case file, and when he’d stepped outside to take a call from his brother, she pounced on the opportunity to look around.

Eudora didn’t trust Diego Hargreeves. She liked her life neat and orderly, and he was too much of a wild card.

She’d spied a leather harness filled with knives and curiosity getting the better of her, she’d lightly touched the blade, not expecting the sting of the cut and blood. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a nearby dishtowel to halt the blood flow, and in her haste to lean over, the harness tipped and all the knives clattered melodiously to the tiled ground.

“Eudora? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” she said, her cheeks burning, embarrassed at being caught snooping. “I -um-”

“Bit of a klutz, huh?” he teased, without malice but then his eyes widened at her finger dripping red and blood splatters on the counter. “Are you cut?” Without waiting for an answer, he sprang into action, grabbing a First Aid kit from on top of the fridge. “Do you know how sharp those knives are?” He pulled out a brown bottle of antiseptic and gauze. “You could’ve lost a finger!”

“If they’re so sharp, why aren’t they somewhere safe?” Eudora shot him a dirty look.

“They were safe till you decided to go poking around.” Diego gently took her hand and moved the dish towel away.

“I’m sorry,” she ducked her head, her mouth turning down. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, Eudora,” Diego interrupted, deftly rolling the gauze around her finger then fastening it with surgical tape. “You were probably just making sure I didn’t have anything illegal around here, eh?”

“I prefer if you’d call me Patch,” Eudora muttered, because dammit, that was exactly what she was doing.

“Well, Patch,” Diego was slightly sweating now. “You should know one thing about me if we’re gonna be partners.”

Eudora eyed him suspiciously. “What that?”

“The sight of blood? Makes me kinda queasy.”

“Why are you telling me- _oh my God, Diego!_ ” And Diego Hargreeves tumbled noisily to the floor, fainting dead away, and confirming every suspicion that Eudora had that he would be a thorn in her side about to disrupt her calm life.

It was the price of her snooping. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am ~still~ figuring out these characters, especially Eudora. Please bear with me! Feedback welcome.


End file.
